Succubus and Slayers and Valkyrie Oh MY!
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Fire and Ice". Bo and Tamsin are knocking back a few drinks and seriously contemplating absolutely nothing when they're joined by Faith and Buffy, just back in town and ready for relaxation. Bo/Buffy. Tamsin/Faith. Femslash.


Succubus and Slayers and Valkyrie Oh MY! by patricia51

(Sequel to "Fire and Ice". Bo and Tamsin are knocking back a few drinks and seriously contemplating absolutely nothing when they're joined by Faith and Buffy, just back in town and ready for relaxation. Bo/Buffy. Tamsin/Faith. Femslash.)

The Dal Riata was fairly crowded for a weeknight but no one objected to Bo Dennis occupying a four person table all by herself. The neither Light nor Dark Fae Succubus was not only the granddaughter of Trick, the owner, but had a tendency to be moody. And when she got moody she tended to be even short-tempered than usual with uninvited guests who usually found themselves waking up in the alley drained of most of their strength after being fed on by a grumpy and hungry succubus.

None of that stopped or even slowed the blonde woman who walked up to the far side of the table. She pulled the chair opposite Bo out, incidentally pulling it from under the succubus's feet which she had propped on the seat. A glare from the dark haired woman bounced off the blonde without effect as she sat down. The glare was relaxed somewhat when the new arrival placed a nearly full bottle on the table along with two glasses. Pulling herself upright Bo accepted the glass pushed to her after the blonde had filled it and her own. They clinked glasses and tossed down the whiskey.

Bo grunted and slid her now empty glass back across the table for a refill. The blonde cocked one eye at her

"Don't exhaust yourself saying thanks Bo."

"Hey Tamsin I didn't invite you to sit down. As far as I can see you just owe me."

The Valkyrie grinned and refilled both glasses. This time they both sipped and sighed in satisfaction.

"Where's Lauren?"

"Off somewhere at some medical seminar that even if we were back together I don't think I could stand. She got there safely and that's the last I expect to hear from her till she gets back. Where's Dyson?"

"Working on a case," the Dark Fae detective replied.

"And you're not with him?"

"By 'working' I mean he's sitting at his desk with a two foot high stack of old reports that he's painstakingly going through. When I asked him what he was looking for he told me he didn't know. That didn't leave me much to go on and I was damned if I was going to just sit there. If he figures it out he can call me."

Both Fae sipped again at their drinks and relaxed quietly. Bo let her eyes and mind wander around the room but both kept coming back to the Valkyrie sitting across from her. Her features relaxed a little as she thought about the strange half-friendship, half bare toleration that existed between them punctuated by some serious snuggles and help for each other in a pinch. Lost in her thoughts she was brought back to the present by a snort from Tamsin.

"Damn Bo, do you never think of anything but sex?"

"What do you mean," demanded Bo, not very convincingly outraged.

"You were thinking about last Yule and what happened between us. Don't bother to deny it Bo, I watched you using your eyes to pull my top down again and I could feel the kisses across the table. Not that I mind of course, after all, I kissed you first and regardless of what we thought at the time I damn well remember it."

Blushing was not exactly part of Bo's repertoire but she had to admit, to herself anyway, that she had been caught fair and square. She had indeed been reliving that make-out session with the Valkyrie and had been thoroughly enjoying the memory. In fact she had been wondering about the chances of starting it again or at least picking up where they had left off. She was saved from any need for an explanation though when Tamsin's attention left her to fasten on someone or something behind Bo.

"Who the hell are they?"

Before Bo could turn and look the remaining two chairs were slid back and two some bodies dropped into them. Another bottle was placed on the table along with two filled glasses.

"Hey Bo," the dark-haired young woman on her right greeted her. "How they hanging?" She proceeded to knock back her glass and then groaned deeply. "I needed that."

Bo laughed, especially at Tamsin's look of surprise. Just as she had done one her first meeting with this pair Tamsin could obviously tell the new arrivals were human but unlike any humans she had ever met before.

"Tamsin, this Faith LeHayne," she indicated the dark-haired girl. "And Buffy Summers," she nodded towards the blonde on her left. "This is Tamsin."

"Is she a succubus too?" asked Buffy who copied Faith's motion with her drink. She blinked back a cough and tears sprang up in her eyes. She looked at her glass. "What the hell IS this stuff?"

"No!' Tamsin exclaimed. "I'm a Valkyrie."

"Chooser of the slain." recited Buffy. "Carry warriors' souls off to Valhalla to feast until Ragnarok."

"Not exactly, that's more of a myth."

"Anyway," Bo put in. "there aren't a lot of succubus's. Succubi?"

"Well there are two less I'm afraid," admitted Faith. "We ran into a couple at the Hellmouth we were investigating in Cleveland. They weren't nearly as controlled as you are Bo. Or reasonable."

"Or sexy," added Buffy as she forgot her complaint and refilled her glass. "Especially minus their heads. Hope they weren't friends of yours Bo. We tried to ask but they weren't talking, just trying to kill us."

"You killed a pair of succubus?" asked an incredulous Tamsin. "Who ARE you two?"

Bo explained how she had come to meet the two Slayers and told her friend the basics of their powers and abilities as well as their usual mission in life.

"Except that's starting to run down," Faith commented. "With the sudden activation of all the potential Slayers the world is rapidly running out of vampires. And now that the other Hellmouth in North America has been closed we may be out of a job before long."

"What's a Hellmouth? How do you close one and why?"

"A Hellmouth is a nexus between our world and other dimensions, usually hell ones, hence 'Hellmouth'. It not only allows other creatures who we could very well do without an easier passage to our world it also draws demons and others already here to it. As for closing it, there are rituals and magic but primarily it is done by counteracting the establishment of one. They are opened by blood; they are closed by tears of repentance."

"Hmmm," said Tamsin. "Obviously I'm never going to close one then."

"It was the last one in America," Faith said, stretching her legs out as she leaned back in her chair. Bo noticed immediately that Tamsin's eyes were drawn to the dark-haired slayer's legs encased in tight black leather pants and then drifted up to the rest of the young woman. She hid a grin for it was obvious that Faith had also noticed the Valkyrie's interest and was returning it. But after all, the succubus admitted to herself, they were both sexy, beautiful and desirable and it was hardly any surprise they were drawn to each other. She recalled how she had thought of Faith and Buffy as Fire and Ice and the fiery dark Slayer made a nice match with the Dark Fae Valkyrie.

Had she not had a long talk with Buffy after the pair's last visit while Faith was sleeping off the combination of Bo's feeding and the dark-haired girl's being the center of the three-way sexual romp she might have worried about what was obviously about to take place between Faith and Tamsin. Or for that matter what would most likely happen with her and Buffy.

"Faith and I have been both partners and deadly antagonists. We saved each other's life more than once but I also put a knife in her that left her in a coma for months. And at the time I was trying to do more than that; I was trying to kill her. She did her damndest to kill my ex-boyfriend, whom I am still more than half-way in love with. We won't even get into THAT relationship except to say that by and large Slayers do not fall in love with vampires. She did succeed in seducing a later boyfriend however because she used a magic device known as a Draconian Katra to switch our bodies I don't suppose it really counts since he thought it was me. But we've made our peace and she not only came to my assistance when I desperately needed her but she put her life on the line to save my vampire ex."

"So you're just friends?"

"With benefits. We travel together and fight together and often sleep together. We would kill for each other. Again. But we don't own each other."

Bo shook her head to return to the present.

"So what brings you back in town again?"

"Buffy wanted to see you again," said Faith with a grin. "I certainly didn't object." She turned her smoldering gaze back on Tamsin who was equally as open at devouring the dark haired Slayer with her eyes. "And right now I certainly am glad we decided to do this. We need a little R and R."

"R and R?" Tamsin asked without taking her eyes off Faith.

"A military term originally. Rest and Relaxation. Time off from the battlefield," Buffy answered. "Occasionally referred to as I and I. Intoxication and Intercourse."

"And now that we have the intoxication covered," Faith tossed down her drink and took Tamsin's hand, pulling the Valkyrie to her feet, "it's time for the rest."

Bo once again was surprised at just how strong the petite blonde Slayer was as Buffy nearly lifted her out of her chair with one hand. The quartet surged for the door and everyone got out of their way.

Apparently Buffy's disdain for making out in alley-ways was either in hibernation or gone with the wind for they hadn't taken more than a dozen steps before the petite Slayer spun Bo around, kissed her and backed her up against the brick wall. And not that she wasn't paying attention to the blonde but out of the corner of her eye she saw that Tamsin was making a detailed exploration of Faith's rear end, assisted no doubt by the dark-haired Slayer having wrapped her legs around the Valkyrie. The Dark Fae staggered for a moment but regained her balance by pinning Faith against the wall. The other Slayer's only response was to grunt "Harder".

Bo's attention was brought firmly back to Buffy as the young woman pulled her top up. Bo lifted her arms but was caught off guard when Buffy stopped pulling. Her arms caught and her face covered Bo felt deliciously helpless as she in turn was shoved against the bricks. Braless, one breast was instantly engulfed by a warm, wet mouth for a moment before Buffy switched to the other breast. . Busy fingers unfastened Bo's slacks and a rain of kisses trailed down her belly and then over her mound as the blonde pushed slacks and panties alike down Bo's long legs. The cold of the wall against her body made the heat of Buffy's fingers and lips even hotter.

Buffy ran her nails over Bo's skin. Up and down the back of her legs, the thighs, back up her belly and over her breasts; stopping to lightly scrape the nipples. Then the blonde Slayer buried her face in Bo's wetness and the succubus writhed in delightful helplessness. Not that her top actually could contain her but it was all extremely erotic not to see and to imagine that she was powerless to resist what was being done to her; and done wonderfully well too as the first orgasm built up deep inside her to be released as Buffy's busy tongue found her clit.

The blonde never slowed but simply tightened her grip on Bo's rear end. Rather her tongue darted from one sensitive spot to another, now wiggling inside Bo and now flattened along her open slit and dragging up and down. The Slayer crouched lower and explored the succubus's perineum before returning to the still throbbing clit where she became to lash it with furious quick flicks followed by long slow circles until Bo could not longer hold back. Miraculously she managed to turn her screams of pleasure into still rather loud moans.

When her world stabilized again Buffy had pulled her top down and her slacks and panties up. For a moment her eyes sought out the3 other couple in the alley. A detached part of her mind noted that the other Slayer and the Valkyrie were still in the same position although they were now both naked from the waist down. But her attention drew back to Buffy. The blonde Slayer's lips were parted and her face was at the perfect distance from Bo's. So she fed. And the charge of sexual energy so filled the area around her that she drew on Faith and Tamsin as well until she was nearly giddy with the trio's chi.

"Slayer twice plus Valkyrie," she murmured. "Wow." Her eyes focused and she noticed that Faith and Tamsin were both on their feet and fully dressed although Tamsin still had a hand firmly clamped on Faith's once more leather clad butt. Then she frowned.

"Buffy? You didn't..."

The petite blonde winked. "Bo, we're just at the end of round one. The suite Faith and I have has the most enormous walk-in shower with six heads. Now that we're all dirty let's go get cleaned up."

Bo's imagination conjured the picture of the three beautiful women nude with water running down them and her joining them. She nodded; her eyes bright.

"Let's go. And Tamsin?"

"What?"

"Let go of Faith's ass at least until we get through the lobby."

"Spoilsport."

(The End)


End file.
